The Lying King
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Kyoko finds out a secret, how will she cope with the things that need to be done? and what does The Lion King have to do with it? Little one shot based after 207 to make me feel better


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**OK I said i would not read the new chapter of the manga 207,**

**well Faith read it so i did too and tbh...**

**WTH!**

**Come on Kyoko he's lying and you know it!**

**and shame on you Kuon for lying!**

**OK now I got that out of the way this little story sprang to mind,**

**It's simply just something to make me feel better... Silly Kuon...Silly Kyoko**

**(mumble grumble mumble.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The Lying King.**

How could she not have known? She had been studying him for so long, every inch of him right down to his internal bone structure! The fact that it had taken her until now to realise though did worry her a little, but why the lies then? What had him so scared that his eyes would look like that? That single moment when he had seen her on the beach... That moment when he looked as if his entire world was collapsing? Was it just her? Or was it something so much bigger he was afraid off?

Well saying that he had spent 7 years under an entirely different name... There just had to be a reason.. And was this reason the one that kept him up at night? The reason he had needed her so badly while struggling with Cain and BJ, the reason she had almost lost him to the darkness?

"MO! If you're not going to listen I don't know why I even bother!" Kanae exclaimed as she banged the files down before Kyoko on the Love Me desk .

"I'm sorry Moko did you say something?" Kyoko asked as she looked up at the exasperated girl who was glaring down at her.

"MO! Kyoko what's wrong with you? You come back from an on location shoot somewhere for something that the president says is top secret and now here you are day dreaming!" Kyoko could see just how upset her best friend was with her and flinched a little knowing there really wasn't much she could tell the irate woman to placate her.

"I'm sorry Moko-san I've just... got a lot on my mind." Kanae had been aware of how calm Kyoko had become since returning from her trip, but this was just beyond odd! It was like an instant calming draught for Kanae as she watched the seated girl sigh and turn back to the stocktake lists before her. Normally Kyoko would have been on her knees begging for forgiveness and begging her not to terminate their friendship.

"What's wrong Kyoko... you can tell me you know that right... Or is it something to do with where you were and what you were doing for those two weeks?" Kyoko just nodded mutely as Kanae sat down opposite her, "How about we leave out names and places and you tell me what's bothering you? Maybe it will help?" Kyoko looked at her best friend before her Kanae was never one to show her emotions but Kyoko could see the concern in her eyes. Placing her pen down besides the paper Kyoko looked at Kanae before starting.

"If you found out someone had a secret, something that they were keeping from not only you but everyone else as well, but this secret seemed to be hurting them what would you do?" Kanae just stared at her taking in the rush of information Kyoko had just given her.

"Is it a bad secret?" she asked, struggling for a place to start. This was something she had not expected, hell she had thought maybe Kyoko had become more aware of her feelings for Tsuruga-san or something, but this? This was something different.

"I'm not sure, I think I only know part of the secret, there must be more." Kyoko's eyes were pleading as Kanae thought about what it was she was saying.

"Well is there anyway you could find out? Without them knowing I mean?" Kyoko looked at Kanae for a moment deep in thought before she instantly stood up smiling at Kanae.

"You're brilliant, I have an idea! I'll be right back!" Kyoko looked down at her watch doing a few quick calculations in her head. She had time if she went and did it straight away, but she wasn't sure how long it would take, she paused looking over at Kanae.

"Go on I'll cover for you." Kanae said with a small smile, as she waved her friend away.

"You sure?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Kanae again.

"I'm sure now go before I change my mind!" Kyoko smiled and then she was off at top speed.

It had been something Lory had allowed with Kyoko's growing friendship with her adoptive father and then later on her adoptive mother. How strange it felt to say that now with what she knew. Slowing down in the corridor she thought about how they would react to her knowledge. Would they be angry? Would they disown her? So many thoughts flew through her head, but the one she kept coming back to was the simple understanding that this secret was hurting him.. It was hurting him so badly that he was fighting an internal battle and she wondered if he would ever win. And the simple fact was she wanted him to win... She wanted him to win so desperately.

It was a simple enough choice, only question was how much she was willing to lose? "Oh hell with it," Kyoko said as she continued her mad dash towards the social media rooms.

* * *

It was playing with his mind, lying to her like that. It was almost 2 weeks ago now but he still regretted it. The simple fact was once he had started lying, it was stopping it that was the problem. She had shocked him, being there like that when he had risen from the waves. He had just tried to walk away, tried to make it seem like he didn't understand or he didn't notice her, but this was his Kyoko... The one he loved and in that moment the look of complete and utter loss in her eyes broke him. So he lied.

It was like a virus eating him away inside. Even after he had become Cain and her Setsu, it was a job he had carried it out and she had been as ever perfect, but she noticed how he seemed distant. Setsu had even asked about it, but what could he say? Sorry Kyoko but I lied to you and to tell you the truth I've been lying to you all along, but I still love you and want you and need you more than anything!

Like that would ever work. Ren sighed as he waited for his screen call. He couldn't lose her and the simple fact is, if she only knew... If she knew what a true monster he really was he would lose her and he couldn't live through that.

* * *

"So he died then? Rick?" Kyoko asked the two people sitting before her on the computer screen. Julie sighed and nodded.

"You have to understand Kyoko, even though we loved him with all our heart we didn't see just what our careers and his heritage was doing to him. Kuon became violent as his way of releasing all the fear and hate that had built up inside. He's not a bad man, but he was a scared little boy who made the wrong choices." Kyoko was silent and Julie wondered if maybe insisting Kuu told Kyoko the truth now she had realised who he truly was. It was maybe a little rushed, but if anyone deserved to know just who Kuon really was... more than his name, it was the young woman sitting before them both.

"But it wasn't even his fault Okaa-san. Why would he blame himself?" It was Kuu that answered for Julie who he could tell now was close to tears, they had made the right decision telling Kyoko the truth, and she did not blame Kuon.

"Guilt sweetie is a difficult thing to bear, even though Kuon was not behind the wheel of the car that killed Rick. He was the reason Rick was there, so in turn Kuon blamed himself." Kyoko nodded she supposed in a weird warped way it did make sense.

"So he believes that he doesn't deserve love because he killed his best friend and Rick's lover blamed him." Julie and Kuu sat transfixed, neither of them had said that Kuon believed he didn't deserve love. He had never even said that to anyone other than Lory who had told them, so how did Kyoko know.

"He needs to face this," Kyoko suddenly said in a strong clear voice, "If he doesn't face it he will never be good enough... It will never be enough to win more awards than you otou-san. No matter how many roles he takes, how many milestones he reaches unless he faces this he will never be free."

Kyoko looked back at the computer screen, Julie was weeping openly and Kyoko could swear she could see tears in Kuu's eyes also. "If I can I will help him." she said honestly, hating to see two of the closest people to a proper family she had ever had.

"But are you ready for just what that may take sweetie?" Julie asked, slowly. "Are you ready to love him and be his support when he needs it most?" What could Kyoko say? She had just said she would help in any way she could, and the simple fact was she already loved him. She would just have to show him somehow and hope when this was all over she would be able to walk away when he told her he could not return her love. But she would do it... She knew that from the moment her adoptive parents had told them of Kuon's own curse. She knew she would try no matter what to break Kuon of the darkness.

Her Corn, would finally be free to fly.

* * *

Now things never happen overnight, and even with the greatest resolve and well meaning attitude sometimes we are simply unable to find the way to act upon what we need to do, or even to find a way in which to act. That's why it was almost two months later when Kyoko had finally formulated a plan she thought would work right.

It had not been a simple thing to admit to Ren that she missed spending time with him like when they had been acting the Heel siblings, but she had managed it and shockingly enough to he admitted it too. Though Kyoko wasn't just sure if Ren was being nice to her? So their weekly meet up's began. Yashiro coordinated one night a week where they would be able to get together and spend time just doing whatever it was they wanted. Some nights they would just eat in at Ren's apartment. Other times they would challenge each other to act as a certain character and go out to eat in disguise. It was good practice and kept them sharp Ren had said to Kyoko who enjoyed these times very much and for Ren it was simply a time he could imagine he really was out on a date with the girl he loved.

Yet tonight was going to be different. Kyoko clutched her bag containing the important item she had picked up for Maria who had helped her track it down (though she never admitted to the reason). Raising the bag with the take out order she had picked up (tonight was too important to be cooking) she knocked on the door. Hearing the quick footfalls she settled herself. Tonight was it. She would get him to talk tonight.

"Kyoko-san, I'm sorry. I didn't get back 'til late so I'm not quite ready but come in." Kyoko doubted she would ever get used to hearing her name from his lips, but it was something Ren had insisted on. He felt odd calling her by her last name when he had been calling her just Setsu. So now they were on first name terms with honorifics of course, but still it was a step forwards in both of their eyes even if it was a little uncomfortable for Kyoko in the beginning.

Kyoko was almost too shocked to move as she looked Ren over. He was wearing just a pair of black slacks and a towel around his neck, his hair still dripped from the shower and his skin glistened with moisture.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she squeaked dragging her eyes away and entering the door he was holding open for her. "You had better go and dry your hair Ren-san you don't want to get ill," she said while averting her eyes and looking everywhere but at his naked chest. The house slippers he had bought for her were waiting at the door, so Kyoko slipped them on before zooming into the kitchen to dish up the meal.

Ren chuckled before doing as she asked or he wondered if she would stay long enough to eat if he didn't. Though the adorable blush he had noticed had been worth it. When Ren finally entered the lounge Kyoko had the food all laid out and ready for them on the table and Ren smiled.

"What's the occasion?" he asked gesturing to the take out that Kyoko would normally refuse to let him get.

"Erm well... you see Maria has lent me a DVD I have wanted to see for a long time and ...Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we... well If I watched it here as I don't have a DVD player."

She was like a child scuffing her feet and asking the bigger children if she could play with them. It took everything Ren had not to wrap his arms around her and kiss her in that moment as he simply nodded while recovering his voice.

"You know you're always welcome to use the DVD player Kyoko-san." Nodding Kyoko pulled the brightly coloured DVD from the bag.

"So what is it we are watching?" Ren asked taking his seat and noting that Kyoko had chosen to sit on the same side of the table. _Probably so she can watch the movie better _Ren thought fighting down the excitement at the thought Kyoko would want to sit so close.

"Well... don't laugh," she said with what was yet another adorable look. Ren smiled warmly.

"I promise not to laugh Kyoko-san." Kyoko lifted up the DVD cover to show him and Ren smiled.

'The Lion King.' He remembered this from when he had been younger and smiled warmly, "And why would I laugh at that Kyoko-san?" he asked as Kyoko turned swiftly and placed the disk in the tray.

"Well because it's a children's movie." she added softly as she rose with the remote to take her seat next to him. Ren smiled as she pressed the play button then pointedly looked at him and the food before him with her eyebrows raised. Picking up his chopsticks in a sign of surrender he continued.

"Yes but it is also one of the top acclaimed animated films of its time. It won more awards for not only animation but music and styling." Kyoko hadn't known this, and as the previews rolled they ate and chatted amicably about Disney animations they had seen and enjoyed. Of course Kyoko knew all of the princesses while Ren was more into ones like 'The Jungle Book' and one called 'Oliver and Company' which Kyoko had never heard of before.

When the film started a comfortable silence feel between the two of them. Though Kyoko by this point was not really feeling comfortable at all. They had almost finished their meal when Kyoko's first important moment came. Mufasa had just died saving Simba's life before Scar had thrown him from the cliff face and now Simba was running away. Kyoko paused the movie and Ren looked at her expectantly.

"Why's he doing that?" Kyoko asked suddenly turning to him.

"Doing what?" Ren asked looking between the screen and the woman beside him.

"Why's he running away, when its not his fault? It was an accident. Well it would have been if not for Scar." Kyoko's eyes were shining with the need to understand and Ren thought about her question. He knew what it felt like to run away.

"He feels guilty." Holding his hand up to stop the question he could see forming on Kyoko's lips he stopped her.

"Even though it was not Simba that physically struck the blow that killed his father, he was the reason that his father was in that situation to begin with. Accident or not if Simba had not been there his father would still be alive." Kyoko couldn't know how much that struck a chord with him as he looked at the screen again and then back at the woman he loved.

"But it still wasn't his fault." her eyes said. She utterly and truly meant what she said and Ren wondered would she have said the same about him as she pressed the play button again on the remote.

It was a little further in again when yet again Kyoko paused the DVD. Nala had just arrived happy to see her childhood friend who she thought was dead, only to be in her very own words disappointed.

"Why does he deny who he really is? Why does he turn his back on his friend?" Ren was really feeling uncomfortable at this point, knowing that he too had turned his back on Kyoko. Not being honest with her, not being truthful when he had needed too.

"He's scared," he answered simply. They were both leaning against the sofa behind them now. The food had been consumed and they were comfortable.

"But doesn't he understand what it means to her? To find out that he's ok and been alive all of this time?" she asked, her golden eyes burrowing their way into his very soul as she sought out the answers. But was she asking just of the film... Of course she was, she didn't know just how close this really came to him... to them.

"But you have to understand, he's still hurting and its not just the hurt. He's angry."

Kyoko tilted her head slightly contemplating this. "Why?"

Ren wanted to sigh in exasperation. This wasn't really something he wanted to explain! How could somebody understand when they had no clue how it felt.. How it felt to be a killer, the one that had caused someone so close to them to no longer be there.

"Because he still sees himself as a monster," he answered almost silently. "He still sees only the bad things he did in that life, and going back would change none of what he did." Kyoko watched as it tore at Ren to say these words, but she steeled herself against the pain it brought in her heart to see him like this and pressed play once more.

It had just gotten to the part where Simba was talking to Rafiki. The moment when he decided that going back was facing his fears.. That going back was no longer running away, when Kyoko watched Kuon. She could see the pain, the indecision in his eyes and acted without thinking. Reaching across the gap between them she turned back to the TV screen before taking Ren's hand in her own.

Ren almost jumped when the light touch alighted on his hand. Looking at Kyoko in shock all he saw was her captivated by the film before them. Did she even realise she had reached out for him? Did she know just how much in that moment he had needed her? It was almost like a physical pain to watch this created character do what he could not. As if the film was mocking him for his lack of power, the power he had promised he would return to his parents one day using.

They watched in silence, hands linked between them as they each snuck glances at the other. And when Simba finally returned Kyoko spoke again, but this time she didn't pause the DVD.

"So why did he return if he is so scared?" her voice was a mere whisper and Ren wondered if it was simply a rhetorical question, before he saw her turn to face him.

"Because he loved Nala, and she needed him. I suppose that because she loved him too it gave him strength to fight his fears. As he said he had been running from them for so long and I suppose through his love for her he found the power to go back and admit to his past and his mistakes."

Ren had been watching the scene as she spoke, not being able to look Kyoko in the eyes knowing he himself wasn't strong enough. Knowing that he had not yet found that power. It was the slightest movement on her part but he felt it. Turning towards her, he was shocked to find her kneeling before him on his seated level.

"Kyoko-san?" he asked as her eyes filled with an emotion he had doubted he would ever get to see in her eyes. Her hand that had not been entwined with his raised and caressed his cheek so lightly. His heart hammered in his chest at the touch as his breathing got shallow.

"You're not alone," she whispered as she leaned forwards. Ren wondered if he had fallen asleep and was now dreaming. "I won't let you be alone. And if you'll let me I'll be the Nala to your Simba Kuon." And with his name still lingering on her lips she kissed him. Kuon was too shocked to react, too stunned to kiss her back or pull away.

_She knows! _was the thought running through his head as Kyoko brought their entwined hands up together to rest over his heart.

It was the simplest motion compared to the initial kiss, but it was that simple motion that moved him. She was holding his hand and his heart protecting them both as he finally returned the kiss she had so freely given with all the need his heart felt for her love. In that moment it didn't matter how she knew, all that mattered was she knew and she was still willing to love him. To be there for him. To be the power he needed. And he couldn't have loved her more.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we have it!**

**A little OOC but hey its fun :P**

**there are two important things I would also like to mention,**

**1. I've done a little bit of work with a fellow writer ****Kiaranaria****, we have done a little Skip Beat! and Harry Potter crossover **

**(basically its just Kyoko and Ren with magical powers at Hogwarts hehe)**

**I think its a really fun little piece and would love if you guys would take a look its on ****Kiaranaria** **profile so let me know what you think in a little review for me and Kia.**

**2. as 25 woman 1 wife is coming to an end, i will be looking through my other in-complete stories at what to work on next, so I thought why not give you all the choice?**

**so on my profile is a poll with all my incomplete stories listed you get two votes so let me know which story you can't wait to see finished.**

**Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin is not there because that is one i'm working on anyway,**

**so fans of that don't despair :P **

_**Thank you for reading.**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and question.**


End file.
